


Window Shopping

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Ed wants to do something nice for Alfons.





	Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC advent calendar as well as my Christmas 01 Table at Holiday prompts on DW.

Ed walked along the snowy street stopping to look at the window displays. With each window, he felt a little homesick. He wished he could send the fancy clothes to Al. he thought about Al every time he walked past the bookstore as well.

He wished this Alfons was as easy to shop for as his own had been. The problem was, he cared for Alfons but he didn't love him liked he loved his own Al. _That could be said about anyone,_ he thought as he continued to scan the displays for the perfect gift for his roommate.

Having such little money and no alchemy was making it difficult. He wished his alchemic abilities had been able to follow him to this foreign land. He smiled as he thought of all the things he could've transmuted for his roommate. He knew if he'd been able to he would've fixed Alfons's ratty old chair that sat in the corner of his room. He knew Alfons loved it but it was hideous. It had been patched with so many scraps of fabric that it was an eyesore. The last time Ed had sat in it, three different springs had poked out and pinched his backside.

He stopped in front of the dressmaker's shop. With any luck, she might have a bolt of fabric he could charm out of her. Something to stiff for a dress but serviceable for the chair. He realized may not have his alchemy, but he could still repair the damned chair. All he needed were a few sturdy nails and a handful of better springs. He still wasn't convinced he knew how to properly repair it, but he was sure he could figure it out.

He realized that he better hurry if he wanted the chair to be done by Christmas morning. He hoped three days time would be enough to show Alfons how much he cared for him. Ed went home looking forward to the new holiday and the new year.


End file.
